Lucy Lacemaker
Character Synopsis Lucy Lacemaker, or simply 'Lucy', is a character in Satellite City. She was a highly respected political figure in the Kivouack, and she took that role very seriously. She currently lives in Sullivan's house with multiple other Kivouachians. Lucy acted as a law in her own right and was judge, jury and executioner in all political woes and crimes committed in their world. She took her job very seriously and would spend copious amounts of time studying each case in order to give an accurate verdict, for she was the Voice of the Court. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A ''' '''Verse: Satellite City Name: Lucy Lacemaker, "Lucy" Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable''' (The Kivouachian exist outside of Space and Time) '''Classification: Kivouachian, Political Leader, Higher-Dimensional Horror Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Physics Manipulation (Capable of creating distorting laws of physics and controlling them altogether. Can create multi-layered realms, where laws are completely different), Reality Warping (Altered reality to create The Unbirthed), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter and warp the laws of Gravity), Quantum Manipulation (Kivouachians are made up by mathematical probability from existing in a state of quantum uncertainty), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate the molecular structure of an object, even on a quantum scale), Law Manipulation (Can distort and alter various laws such as the laws of Gravity, Time, Space and Quantum Mechanics), Creation (Can create various structures such as the Multi-Dimensional Labyrinth), Non-Corporeal (Kivouachians exist as merely incorporeal beings), Space Manipulation (Can craete worlds that are expand infinitely. Warped the laws of Space), Probability Manipulation (Can alter probability on a Quantum Scale.), Nonexistent Physiology (Kivouachians don't truly exist. They exist in a state of Quantum Uncertainity and are technically neither dead or alive), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Can emit and control Anti-Matter), Reactive Evolution (Can react to and adapt to situations and biologically overcome said situations through instant evolution), Biological Manipulation (Can biologically rewrite both her own and another's DNA), Information Manipulation (Can destroy data and information), Duplication (Can disperse themselves into other forms), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, Kivouachians are in a constant state of existence and nonexistence), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can create 5th Dimensional locations), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(The Kivouachians are higher-dimensional entities, who's nature exists beyond the boundaries of Space and Time, within a plane of existence that is completely beyond all forms of logic and physics . Along with other Kinouachians, Lucy has completely control over the entire Universe in addition to concepts such as space, time, gravity, quantum mechanics and logic) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcends the very nature of Space and Time. Kivouachians reside within in a realm that is beyond all aspects of Space-Time and Physics) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond standard 3 Dimensions) 'Striking Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Similar to Locket, who can create a 5th Dimensional construct called The Unbirth. Kivouachians are unbound by the idea of Space, Time and 3rd Dimensional Logic. Is in complete control over all The Universe and it's Dimensions/Laws) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Unaffected by three-dimensional phenomena in any form. Completely beyond the boundaries of Space and Time, in a realm who's true nature exists is beyond all iterations of Space-Time and Logic) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: High Multiversal+ '(Could access a variety of different realms and planes of existence, of which is under their control along with the entire Universe) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Lucy is both a poltical leader and a master in science. Lucy is capable of creating complex structures and can grasp the concepts of Quantum Mechanics, of which they also can warp without any true restriction) '''Weaknesses: "Killing" their concious will result in the complete death of Lucy. Need avatars to interact with lower-dimensions and said avatar's can be killed by damaging their DNA Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Multi-Dimensional' Labyrinth: '''Can create complex structures such as the Multi-Layered realm and in addition to this, Lucy can trap entities within said labyrinth, which acts as a sort of prison that leaves entities unable to use their powers '''Extra Info: Kivouachians when taking physical form are shown to have their abilities, albeit much weaker than the extend their true bodies can use them Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Satellite City Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Geniuses Category:Physics Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2